creepy_pasta_halloweenfandomcom-20200213-history
The story continues...
Previously... For the first part of the story: A not so normal place... 30 years ago, I got a job in a restaurant called Freddy Fazbear's pizza, a place where singing and dancing animatronics entertain families. It was wonderful at first, but I quickly realized there was something dangerous about this place... It had a very dark past... The building was burned to the ground by Purple Guy, a lunatic children killer. He wasn't seen since, but I know he is still out there. A new job at Fazbear's Fright "Hey Seb!! Sebastien! '-Oh hey Layla. What's up?"' I lived in a small house with my brother Sebastien. We were the closest friends. That moment, on that very day, is were everything started... "I got the job! '-You got it? Oh sweet! Wait... What is you're job?' '-Come on bro, I told this morning!' '-Well it sounded like Got to go! New job! Bye!' '-I have the night shift at Fazbear's Fright: The horror attraction! Isn't that cool?' '-Fazbear's Fright? What is that?' '-Well da! Its a haunted house? You remember the restaurant we used to visit when we were kids?' '-Freddy Fazbear's Pizza?' '-Yes! Well the house is based on it!"' Sebastien looked at me surprised. "Wait, you are going to work at a place like that? Come on sis, aren't you too old for those kind of things? '-What I'm not allowed to work at a horror attraction just because its about a restaurant we used to visit when we were kids? Aren't you jealous?' '-No! I am just saying my opinion."' I just ignored his "opinion" and I made myself a juicy grilled cheese/bacon sandwich. I sat around the table, right beside Sebastien. I was going to take a bite when he asked me: "So when are you starting you're shift? '-... (took a bite)... I... *GULP I don't know. The guy is going t call me when he will..."' *Ring *Ring *Ring My cellphone rang. I answered. "Hello? '-Yello! Hey is this Layla Smith?' '-Uh ya. Who's this?' '-I'm one of employee's at FazBear's fright.' '-Oh Okay so why exactly do call me?' '-Who is it?' asked Sebastien '-It's a guy that works at the attraction... ' '-So ya I wanted to ask how would you like to start you're first shift tonight?"' The next week I was in my office, it was 9:00pm. My first shift was pretty cool. I got the chance to check around the attraction and see what they found. Their was a Chica head, a Bonnie model and some creepy sounds resonating from the speakers. What I didn't understand was why did they place the Toy animatronic's heads in a box? Maybe they were going to place them later. At 9:30pm, the phone rang: “Hey-Hey! '' ''Glad you came back for another night! I promise it'll be a lot more interesting this time. We found some-some great new relics over the weekend. And we're out tracking down a new lead, right now. So-uh lemme just update real quick, then you can get to work. Like, the attraction opens in like, a week, so we had to make sure everything works, and nothing catches on fire! Uh-when the place opens, people will come in at the opposite end of the building, and work their way towards you, then past you and out the exit. Uh-yeah. You've officially become a part of the attraction. Uh-You'll be starring as... The security guard! So not only will you be monitoring the people on the cameras as they pass '' through, y'know, to make sure no one steals anything or makes out in the corner, but you'll also be a part of the show. It'll make it feel really authentic I think. Uh... Now let me tell you about what's new. We found another set of drawings, always nice, and a Foxy head! Which we think to be authentic... then again it might just be another crappy cosplay, and we found a desk fan, very old school - metal, though, so watch the fingers. Uh-heh... Uh... Right now the place is basically just, you know, flashing lights, spooky props. Uh, I honestly thought we would have more by now, uh, we don't have something really cool by next week, we may have to suit you up in a furry suit, and make you walk around saying, "Boo"... *hehe*, uh... But, you know, like I said, we're trying to track down a good lead right now. Uh, some guy who helped design one of the buildings says there was, like, an extra room that got boarded up or- uh, something like that. So, we're gonna take a peek and see what we can find. Uh, for now just get comfortable with the new setup, um... You can check the security cameras over to your right. Uh, you can toggle between the hall cams and the vent cams... Uh, then over to your far left, uh, you can flip up your maintenance panel. Y'know, use this to reboot any systems that may go offline. Heh. So, in trying to make the place feel vintage we may have overdone it a bit, hehe... Some of this equipment is barely functional. Yeah, I wasn't joking about the fire. Tha-tha-that's a real risk. Uh, the most important thing you want to watch for is the ventilation. Look, this place will give you the spooks, man, and if you let that ventilation go offline, then you'll start seeing some crazy stuff, man. Keep that air flowin'. Okay, keep an eye on things, and we'll try to have something new for ya tomorrow night.”'' "You got to be kidding me!!'' I thought. ''The night guard??? That's the best they got???" '' I was really disappointed. Not only last night I had nothing else to do but look around, now I may have tp dress into a furry animatronic and scare people around? Or simply play the night guard??? This is going to be a very long night... '''Meanwhile... A women is doing some research on her computer, drinking a nice hot chocolate. A men is working on another computer beside her. "So did you find anything? asked the women. '-Yes, you got to see this."' The lady looked at the computer's screen: '''''Fazbear's Fright: The horror attraction opens next week! Based on the backstory of the well known Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, this attraction contains many parts from the original restaurant. Fans are eager to relive their memories and rediscover the wonders of the singing, dancing robots. The man showed a low quality picture, showing the attraction's building. "They are seriously going to make an attraction based on that terrible place? They have lost their minds!!'' shouted the girl. '-I know...' '-Wait, look at that!' she pointed at a strange figure in a window. What the heck is that? '-I don't know... It doesn't seem friendly to me!' '-It looks like... An animatronic..."' They both starred at the figure, its white glowing eyes reminding them about an incident that occurred 30 years ago... The nightmare might not be over after all... '''Night2 9:30pm' I decided to bring my Ipod so I could play games. At least I wouldn't get bored! Just like my previous nights, the phone rang: "Hey, man- okay, I have some awesome news for you! First of all, we found some vintage audio training cassettes! Dude, these are, like, prehistoric! I think they were, like, training tapes for like, other employees or something like that. So, I thought we could, like, have them playing, like, over the speakers as people walk through the attraction. Dude, that makes this feel legit, man. But I have an even better surprise for you, and you're not gonna believe this- we found one. A REAL one. Uh-oh-uh gotta go man- uh, well-well look, i-it's in there somewhere, I'm-I'm sure you'll see it. Okay, I'll leave you with some of this great audio that I found! Talk to you later, man!" “ Uh, hello! Hello, hello! Uh, welcome to your new career as a performer/entertainer for Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Uh, these tapes will provide you with much needed information on how to handle/climb into/climb out of mascot costumes. Right now, we have two specially designed suits that double as both animatronics and suits. So please pay close attention while learning how to operate these suits as accidents/injuries/death/irreparable and grotesque maiming can occur. First and most discussed is how to operate the mascots while in animatronic form. For ease of operation, the animatronics are set to turn and walk towards sounds they hear which is an easy and hands-free approach to making sure the animatronics stay where the children are for maximum entertainment/crowd-pleasing value. To change the animatronics to suit mode, insert and turn firmly the hand crank provided by the manufacturer. Turning the crank will recoil and compress the animatronic parts around the sides of the suit, providing room to climb inside. Please make sure the spring locks are fastened tight to ensure the animatronic devices remain safe. We will cover this in more detail in tomorrow's session. Remember to smile; you are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.” "Okay there was so many wrong things with what I just herd! Injuries? DEATH!? No way I'm I going to wear a suit like that! Finally, I think I will take the part of the nigh guard!" I thought. I decided to check the monitors to change my mind. As I was checking the cameras I spotted the so called "animatronic". It was standing in one of the hallways on cam 08. It was really damaged! It was now 11:45 and I was playing on my Ipod. (Strange laugh) What was that? Did I just herd someone laughing? I checked the monitor to make sure there wasn't any kids trying to play tricks on me. I passed cam 08 to check on that "new' animatronic. He was gone! I was confused... I was certain he was just there... I searched for it on every camera. Since there was a lot off static,I couldn't see well and searched a long time before I finally found him. I was really surprised to see how damaged it was. It had half of its right ear missing, many rips all over its body and its feet endoskeleton were completely exposed. It gave me the shivers... But the most terrifying was the way it looked at the camera... It looked like it was starring at me! Suddenly, the camera went completely black! On the top left corner was written: "Camera error" ''I knew I had to reboot the system. I switched panels and rebooted the cameras. When I looked again at cam. 08... It was gone! Where did it go? I didn't understand... How can a robot that old still be able to move around the area like that? I searched on all the other cameras, but it was nowhere to be found... '''The next day...' At breakfast, I wasn't really hungry. Of course Sebastien noticed and wondered if I was okay. "You're not hungry? '-No not really...' '-What's wrong? Did something happen last night?' '-Well yes, kind of... The workers have found an animatronic.' '-A what?' '-An animatronic! You know, the dancing animal robots? Well they found one.' '-Oh ya! But why is that bothering you?' '-Well, the animatronic really damaged, like REALLY and it seems it can still move around... I saw it in the camera last night and a while after it was gone! But there is something else they found...' '-What is it?' '-A really old recording... It talks about what seemed to be a hybrid suit, both animatronic and wearable costume, but it said that there was some risk of serious injuries or DEATH!! Don't you think that is kind of odd?' '-Gee ya! That guy is insane! But its probably just a gag to make people freak out.' '-I don't know, he seemed kind of serious...' '-Don't worry sis. At least now you know its not safe to wear that suit!"' I was a little insulted that my brother didn't take me seriously. On the other hand, maybe I was just tired... I hope... Night 3 10:35 "Uh, hello, hello. Uh, for today's lesson, we will be continuing our training on proper suit-handling techniques. When using an animatronic as a suit, please ensure that the animatronic parts are tightly compressed and fastened by the spring locks located around the inside of the suit. It may take a few moments to position your head and torso between these parts in a manner where you can move and speak. Try not to nudge or press against any of the spring locks inside the suit. Do not touch the spring locks at any time. Do not breathe on the spring locks, as moisture may loosen them, and cause them to break loose. In the case of the spring-locks come loose while you are wearing the suit, please try to maneuver away from populated areas before bleeding out, as to not ruin the customers' experience. As always, if there is ever an emergency, please go to the designated safe room. Every location is built with one extra room that is not included in the digital map layout programmed in the animatronics or the security cameras. This room is hidden to customers, invisible to animatronics, and is always off-camera. As always, remember to smile; you are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza." Again hat call was WEIRD! Explaining how to not RUIN THE CUSTOMERS EXPERIENCE while using an animatronic suit?Do they even care about our safety? I was a little more nervous than usual, mostly because I kept having that disturbing feeling that someone was watching me! I kept looking on the cameras, jumping at every little sounds I heard. Then I checked on cam 07 was this big black and white face showing on the arcade screen. "Wtf?? i thought. What the fuck is that!?" I lowered the monitor not wanting to see that creepy ass face. As soon as I looked to the left, a burned, bird-like animatronic jumped in my face! "OH WHAT THE FUCK!!!!! GO AWAY!!" I looked around, my vision was blurry and I was breathing heavily. At least it seemed gone... Then an alarm started: the ventilation system failed. Oh great just what I needed. Maybe that's what caused that hallucination... The guy on the phone did mention I would see crazy stuff if I'm not careful. But that hallucination felt too real... 11:49 I decided to do some research about the so called Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. When I finally loaded the page (which took 5 min due to the poor WiFi connection) I was able to read Only the beginning until an alarm started off. The ventilation system had failed. "Oh no way! I thought. No fucking way am I seeing that bitch again!" I rebooted the ventilation and checked on the monitor. I spotted the animatronic on cam02. 'What the hell are you doing there?" The robot wasn't moving at all. It was just starring at the camera in a weird way... Suddenly, a loud garbling sound resonated in the office. "OMG!! What the fuck is going on!!??" I checked the maintenance panel and noticed there was an audio error. I quickly rebooted it, covering my ears. Then, I saw threw the window a strange figure starring at me. I was terrified! What was that thing!? The creature starred at me for a while (that felt like forever!) then it slowly lowered its head, ending the alluring sound. Could it be that thing that was making that strange garble? I looked at the box of animatronic parts that laying on the ground. I noticed one of them was the head of a white fox... And it had the exact same shape as the strange "shadow" I saw peering threw the window... No, I must be crazy! It can't be an animatronic, there's only one! I decided to review my interrupted research on Freddy Fazbear's restaurant, hoping I would find some answers. One article caught my attention. It was a photo of a journal showing three animatronics... A bear, a rabbit and a chicken... I realized the heads in the box belongs to them! I read the text and new they were called the "toy animatronics". There was some more pictures and I found one of a white fox (like the one in the box) that was all dismantled and well... Mangled up! Its name was Mangle (*sarcastic* I wonder why?). Was that the "shadow" I saw in the window? Strange... How come is it so... Damaged and seemed burned... Maybe the workers wanted to make a surprise and did not tell me there was more than one animatronic... At 6:00am When my shift was finally over, I took my cellphone and called *phone dude (*since he never gave me his name). "Hello? '-Hi, its Layla.' '-Oh hey! I see you made it threw! (Wait what? i thought) So, whats up?' '-Uh, ya well... I got to say, you guys got me pretty well! I the 2 other animatronics last night, uh... Chica and Mangle I think? Ya, so they got me pretty good!' '-Uh... What other animatronics? We only have one animatronic and its uh... Well the big yellow rabbit... I don't know if you've seen him...' '-Oh yes I did! Scared the daylight out of me!' '-Exactly well, Springtrap is the only one we got. We haven't found anything else, but if we do, I will,let you know. ' '-Wait what!?' '-oh sorry man, got to go! Talk to you tonight? Ok bye!' '-No wait!...*Clic*... Oh great..."' I hanged up, taking deep breaths. I was seriously starting to wonder what the hell is going on here!? But mostly, who is Springtrap?' '''I was really starting to think there was something they wasn't telling me. '''At home' Sebastien was awake when I arrived, eating a bowl of cereals. "Hey sis! So how was your shift? I sat down, rubbing my forehead with my fingers. '-Lets say it was kind of nerve raking... You see, the animatronic they found... I don't think its the only one...' '-What do you mean?' I saw two other animatronic... Chica the chicken and a fox called Mangle... ' '-Oh these guys! Ya I remember them! But what is the problem? '-well, the guy that calls me every night, he said that the golden rabbit is the only one they have. But I know I didn't hallucinate! One of them, Mangle, it made this loud and disturbing garble and caused an audio error... It was one of the toy animatronics from the brand new Freddy Fazbear's Pizza..."' Sebastien looked at me, wondering if I was crazy. He looked at the ceiling, thinking. "Well I remember Mangle... She was your favorite animatronic... But how are they in the attraction? '-I don't know! That's what I've been trying to figure out! '(then i remembered a detail about Mangle and Chica's appearance). I noticed something strange about them... They seemed to be burned... They were all covered in what looked like ashes. Wonder why.... '-That's odd... And the guy on the phone didn't do anything?' '-No he just said there was only one animatronic... Springtrap....' '-Wait, who now? Springtrap? Gee that sounds like one creepy guy!' '-I think he meant the golden rabbit...' '-You know what? I'm going with you tonight. I will bring my camera gear to get some footage. Then, we will study to try and find out what is really going in that place."' Later that day... The employee that worked at daytime called in sick, so I had to replace him. Today, the manager accepted to let some customers pass threw the attraction, just to test it out. It was really cool! Since Sebastien came with me, he dressed up as a golden bear animatronic and sat down near my desk, pretending he was an empty suit. Sometimes when a customer will pass by, he will jump scare them or start screaming "Help, help me!!" shaking his arms and twitching his head violently. It was amazing! At around 12am, two persons passed threw the attraction. A man and a women, both around 46 years old. The lady stopped at my desk. "Hi, um... This may sound kind of dum, but do yo work here? '-Ya, I'm the night guard. I"m replacing Erik since he called sick for the day.' '-Your the night guard? '''asked the man. '-Yes that's what I just said."' He then looked at the golden bear suit sitting near the desk. He looked at it and seemed surprise. '"Is that the original suit?' he said, pointing at it. '-Uh, ya, I guess. Everything in the attraction are supposed to be the original parts.' '-Oh and by the way... said the women. Tell your friend to get out of there. It isn't safe."' Sebastien stood up and removed the head, disappointed, '"Come on! Why did you ruined the whole gag?' '-You should be careful with that young man. Is there anything inside it?' '-Uh da! Of course not! Or I wouldn't be inside it!' '-Seb, just go take it off! Don't make me loose my job, please respect the customers!"' Sebastien went to change, still a little mad. I inhaled deeply and apologized. '"Typical Seb! Sorry for that!' '-No problem, I just need to ask you one question.' The women placed a paper journal in front of me. '''Have you heard of this place?' '-Yes that Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! I usually visited the place when I was a kid.' '-Well about 30 years ago, a building went on fire... There was two people inside, both survived but the man that started the fire was never found. He calls himself Purple Guy. Children killer and wanted. Have you heard of him?' '-No... He's still on the loose?' '-Yes and we think this place will be his next target; '''continued the man.' Each of his hideouts where related to the Fazbear company. Hes 50 years old about 6 and a half feet tall. If you see him, get out and call the cops.' '-Okay, but why are telling me this?' '-Lets say that we knew a night guard, two in fact and they both had a terrible experience in the restaurant that burned down. Purple Guy was there... He burned the place down...' The women looked down, remembering bad events. '-There is something dangerous in this place kid: continued the man. '''Something you can't understand why or how, but its not just Purple Guy, its them." He pointed at the bear suit standing at the doorway. I looked at him, trying to understand what he meant by that. Then I noticed a strange mark on his face. It seemed that a small section was burned a long time ago... The man saluted me and exited the attraction. The lady gave me a piece of paper with a bunch of numbers written on it. "Here. Its our phone number. We are investigating on the history of the Fazbear company. If ever you have some information please call us." I accepted and took the paper. She smiled a little, then left the building. I looked at the empty bear suit on the ground, the phrase of the men echoing in my head. "Its them... What does he mean by that?" Night 4 12:00pm "Uh, hello? Hello, hello! Uh, there's been a slight change of company policy concerning use of the suits. Um, don't. After learning of an unfortunate incident at the sister location, involving multiple and simultaneous spring lock failures, the company has deemed the suits temporarily unfit for employees. Safety is our top priority at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, which is why the classic suits are being retired to an appropriate location, while being looked at by our technician. Until replacements arrive, you'll be expected to wear the temporary costumes provided to you. Keep in mind that they were found on very short notice, so questions about appropriateness/relevance should be deflected. I repeat, the classic suits are not to be touched, activated or worn. That being said, we are free of liability, do as you wish. As always, remember to smile; you are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza." Like he promised, Sebastien came with me during my night shift. During his breaks in the day, he secretly inserted a recorder in the camera system to save all the footage. Of course, the phone call was our first evidence. I couldn't stop thinking about it. Sister location? Spring lock failure? Could this mean someone actually died in a suit? My thoughts were interrupted when Sebastien tapped my shoulder. He showed me a picture of a golden rabbit. "Is that the suit you have in the attraction? I compared the picture with a new one of the suit. '-Yes, it is! Wow, now he seems even more damaged...' '-His name is... Spring Bonnie...' '-Spring Bonnie? What kind of name is that? Its even worst than Springtrap! Hey wait, whats that behind it?"' I pointed a strange figure standing in the background. It looked like a gold bear with a purple hat and bow tie. It was looking at the camera, its eye sockets black with two white, glowing dots. "Hey, he looks a lot like the suit I was wearing! noticed Sebastien. He searched on the desk and found some more papers. One of them was named the bite of 87'. The text described how a child's head somehow got stuck in one of the animatronics mouth and got crushed by the jaws mechanisms. The child had his frontal lobe removed, but sadly paste away a few days later. The animatronics FredBear and Spring Bonnie will be decommissioned and taken to a safe place, away from the public. A photo in black and white was beside the text. I looked at it and saw two figures standing in the background, both starring into the camera, the look of anger burning in their eyes. I Immediately recognized the rabbit. It was Springtrap! The two had black eyes with white glowing dots in them, but FredBear seemed to have blood dripping from his mouth. "Seb... We got to inform the researchers! This is proof of how dark and dangerous this place is... Come on!" We packed our stuff and rushed to the nearest exit door. Before I came out, I felted something strange. I had the feeling I had to look over my shoulder for some reason... When I did, I saw a burned fox-like animatronic, starring at me. It had one of his arms missing and his eyes were completely white. I was terrified and I quickly exited the building, realizing we aren't alone in that place... We returned home... I've already informed the couple. They were glad now that they had much more information. Things kept getting weirder each night, including the phone calls. I didn't tell them about that fox I saw in the door way before we left, I didn't want to sound crazy! A few hours later, we were at the couple's house, making some research and analyzing the footage we got. I looked at them and finally asked: "Now that we are officially working working together, can you tell us your names? '-Oh yes! So sorry. I am Anabelle Wolf.' '-And I'm Jeremy Fitzgerald."' Strangely, their names seemed kind of familiar to me. So, I presented myself. "I'm Layla Scott and this is my brother Sebastien. '-Sup!"' Suddenly, Jeremy pressed his earphones against his ears, concentrating on something. With his hand, he indicated us to come near him. "Look at this..." He showed an old clip of a restaurant called FredBear's family dinner. The video was in black and white and it was very hard to see the details. Jeremy saturated and brightened the video, making it easier to see the forms. We saw a small room filled with a bunch of kids, screaming for joy and cheering. In front of them was small stage with two golden animatronics, a bear and a rabbit. A while after, the kids left, running to a location we couldn't see. Then, 4 teenagers appeared, each wearing a mask of an animatronic, carrying something. Since there was no sound, we couldn't know what was happening. The closer they got, the more static appeared on the screen. When they were wright in front of FredBear, the camera started to malfunction, causing the image to move up and down like a picture slide. The four teens lifted a young child in the air, close to FredBear's mouth. "OMG!! What the hell are they doing!? i shouted, horrified. The teens then stuffed the little boys head inside FredBear's mouth, laughing. The static was so intense, we good barely see. Then for a short time, the static stopped as FredBear's mouth closed completely, crushing the boys head, then the camera closed off, sending an error message. The room stayed silent, everyone remaining speechless. "What was that? asked Sebastien... '-Its... The bite of 87';' said Anabelle, horrified. T'hat is was started everything.' '-Hey wait! Its not done! Look..."' The camera restarted, showing a bunch of people starring at Fredbear. A man was holding the boys body, crying. Beside him was the teenager with the foxy mask, crying as well. The man looked at him, anger and rage burning in his eyes. The man shouted something, then violently hit the teen in the face. Angry, he ran away, the boys body in his arms. "No.... whispered a week voice. Dad!! (sob) Dad come back!!" The boy removed his mask, he was about 13 years old with deep blue eyes. He walked away, looking down and took a purple hat that was on the ground. When he placed the hat on his head, I immediately recognized him. "... Its him!!! That's Purple Guy!!. Purple Guy, then walked away in the same direction his father took, following the trace of blood. Then the camera failed again. "Wait wait! Rewind when the boy was walking away. said Sebastien." Jeremy reminded the video and stopped when Sebastien told him too. He pointed to FredBear's face, noticing it was following the boy, his eyes all black with a white dot inside. We were all shocked. Could this be why Purple Guy burned the restaurant and became a children killer? He wanted his revenge on the animatronics and didn't care who was in his path. Even if it's children... An hour later, it was about 2:30pm and Jeremy found another terrifying video. It was taken 30 years ago... We could see three animatronics (Freddy, Bonnie and Chica) standing on the stage motionless. Freddy woke up and looked around. He stepped off the stage then looked to his left. Then he started to walk to the left, following something invisible to us. He arrived to a room, where was two doors. He tried to enter one of them, but he couldn't... Was that the safe room that the phone recording was talking about? A few seconds later, Purple Guy ran out of the safe room and quickly dismantled the robot, leaving his parts on the ground. "What is Purple Guy doing? asked Sebastien confused. '-Getting rid of all the evidence,' explained Anabelle. He wants to make sure all evidence is destroyed, even the old scrappy ones." She pointed out how old and damaged the walls were and how the water was leaking threw the ceiling. There was even a few mice running around on the floor. Then, the video restarted, this time, Bonnie walked off the stage and the same thing happened to him. He got scrapped and dismantled by Purple Guy. And the same thing went for Chica and Foxy. Then on the footage where Foxy is dismantled, I saw something appear behind Purple Guy once he turned away from the robots. "Stop! Right there!" I said pointing at a white blurry form floating over Foxy. Jeremy stopped the video and zoomed on the "blob", then saturated it making it possible to clearly see what it was. We were all shocked after what we saw. "Is that a ghost? asked my brother. Or am I tripping crazy!? '-No your not kid... said Jeremy. That is a ghost... The ghost of a child..."' Suddenly, Anabelle shouted: "That's it! ' '-What's it? '-Jeremy, do you remember the 5 missing children?' '-Ya' '-Do you remember that they reported a very high paranormal activity since that incident and it gave a lot of speculation saying that the children may be stuffed in the suits, possessing them?' '-Yes I remember! Boy what bullshit that was...' '-Well now we have proof that is wasn't ''bullshit."' I didn't quite understand what she meant. 5 children gone missing, speculation that they might of been stuffed into the suits of the animatronics and possessing them? If that's what they call a rational explanation, I'm so out of here! It was 1am, Sebastien and I were exhausted! So, we decided to go back home and get some rest. Although the whole story behind Purple Guy and the parallels he had with Fazbear company weren't totally clear for us, we were still happy that we could of helped Anabelle and Jeremy in their "investigation". '''Night 5 11:48pm' This was our last night of the week, after this shift, Seb and I will finally get some rest! Although it wasn't very hard to stay awake, in fact I didn't even feel sleepy! I guess I'm not as affected as before when I stay up all night. We also got lucky since we got the entire day off thanks to the renovations they made on the attraction to make sure it will be ready for tomorrow's grand opening. 12:09pm "Hey sis stay here, I got to go to the bathroom. '-Ya sure Seb."' Sebastien left, leaving me alone at the office. Since I had nothing to do, I started to randomly check on the monitors. Then, I saw a white glowing eye starring into cam.01. I was so surprised, dropped the monitor on the ground. What the fuck was that!? Then, my cellphone started to ring. I checked the number, surprise to see Anabelle's number. I answered. "Hello? '-Layla? Are you okay? '''she seemed very worried'.' '-Yes I'm fine why?' '-You have to get out of there! NOW! ' '-What? What's going on?' '-That golden rabbit, Springtrap, it's him!' '-Who?' '-P..pl. Gu.! He..inside-suit!' '-What!? ' '-Get out of .... now he...! wh...? Lay...! .. I... ose...' '-Hello? Anabelle? Hello!?"' *Deep breathing* I saw the shadow of what looked like a giant rabbit appear on the floor and I could hear him breath on my neck... I slowly turned around I got face to face with... '"SPRINGTRAP!!!???' '-Hello Layla...' said the robot with a deep, chilling voice. '''I see you know my name... Finally someone that recognizes me..."' I was frozen in fear. "What's wrong? Cat caught your tongue? '-How do... know... my name?' '-I know a lot of things. Especially when it concerns those who work here. After all, I have been stuck here for 30 years' now. -'What do you mean you've been here 30 years?"' That' s when I suddenly noticed that strong, foul odor coming from Sprintrap. It smelled like rotten flesh! Springtrap looked at me with a devilish look. Then he grabbed his lower jaw with his left hand and his upper jaw with his right hand and opened his mouth as wide as possible reveling the head of a rotting human head!! "OMG!! What... Is that? '-Me... After I dismantled those animatronics... I murdered the kids, but the cops where hot on my trail, so I decided to destroy any evidence. But these ghosts appeared, the ghosts of the brats! I had no choice but to hide in this suit, but it malfunctioned and now here I am...' '-You are Pur...' '-Purple Guy? Yes. I am... In dead flesh and bones! But I didn't come back for nothing. I came back to finish the job... I will do what I did to every other restaurant of the Fazbear company, I will destroy them like they destroyed my life! I burn them down..."' Springtrap looked at me, a glare of vengeance glowing in his eyes. He took an old dried up wooden plank on the ground, took out a lighter and started to burn the plank. The flame danced in front of me, I was petrified. Springtrap threw the plank on the ground, right in front of my feet. Quickly, the floor caught on fire, surrounding me. "NO! What are you doing!? '-I told you, I eliminate every evidence there is, including witnesses."' Springtrap simply turned around and walked away, disappearing in the darkness. Sebastien appeared in the hall, coughing and waving his hand in front of his face, trying to clear the smoke. "What the hell? Layla! What the fuck are you doing?" when he realized the situation, he quickly looked at the flames, trying to figure out a way to get to me. He carefully passed threw, making sure the flames wouldn't get him. He was only a few feet away that he held onto a post and stretched out his hand. "Come on! Reach for my hand!" I did the same, but I couldn't reach. Sebastien tried to get closer, I did the same. The dried up wood made so much smoke, I could barely see Sebastien and my throat was burning. We both tried one more time to reach each others hand, but suddenly, the ceiling cracked, dust and ashes falling from it. "LOOK OUT!!" *CRASH* A ton of debris fell. I had time to avoid it, although a piece of wood made a deep cut on my arm. The dust stopped a few flames, but the fire quickly grew back. Smoke and dust burning my throat and my eyes, I searched for my brother. "Sebastien! Seb! Where are you!?" Nothing. I couldn't hear or see anything... I was starting to feel dizzy... I was suffocating... My vision was blurry... "Layla?... Can you hear me? Hello? -She's waking up, give her some air." Anabelle... Sebastien... ''I thought. I opened my eyes and looked around. I couldn't see anything but two blurry heads starring at me. I could feel the cold grass under my arms... I couldn't see the sky, neither the stars, for a curtain of smoke was covering it. I sat down, still a little shocked... I looked towards the restaurant... It was all ashes and burned down... I stood up, freaking out; how will I explain this to the company? Suddenly, I heard a scream from behind! When I turned around, Anabelle, Sebastien and Jeremy where laying on the ground, covered in blood. Standing between the bodies, a knife in his hand, Springtrap... '"I told you... Every witness..."' '"Jack stop it! I don't like the story!!!!' '-Oh stop being such a baby Timmy! Grow up a little!' '-No! I don't like the story..."' Timmy was on his bed, looking at his brother, scared. Their parents were gone and now he was stuck with his big brother Jack. He always made up scary stories about animatronics, using a new character, just to scare Timmy. And after that, Timmy would make terrible nightmares. '"Well anyway its time for you to go to bed. Big baby! Don't let the robots get you!' '-STOP IT!!!"''' Jack walked out of his room, laughing. Timmy snuggled up in his bed, the story of the robots in his head. And then, he felt it. Timmy could feel that strange sensation again... He was being watched... The nightmare continues... Category:Paranormal Category:Unexplained Category:StarWolf & friends fnaf stories Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Games